Swept Away
by Darbracken
Summary: Challenge fic, prompts: Usami x Misaki, a pet shop and narcassism. Blatent fluff and waff.


Long fingers stretched over glass, the cool material warming below his touch. For the briefest of moments, Misaki contemplated the similarities between himself and the glass, hiding a faint flush under unruly brunette bangs. Was he warmed just the same by the great Usagi-dono's fingertips? They'd been standing looking into the same tank for the last half an hour, the thought alone causing him to shift his weight between his feet. It wasn't even as though the contents of the tank were all that inspiring; to him one Marimo looked like the next. Typical Usagi-san, not satisfied by choosing any of the twenty identical verdant balls.

With a sigh he pulled himself away from the fascinating examination of the Marimo. Surely it would save time if Usagi-san just bought the whole tank rather than looking for 'the one'. Certainly the author had the means to buy the whole shop if the desire took him. Sometimes the moods and desires of the author made very little sense to him; at least it looked as though Usagi-san was having fun gazing at the bouncing balls.

To distract himself he wandered a little away, the various compartments holding small furry creatures catching his eye. Squatting down a small fawn face looked back at him, beady eyes bright and interested. "A hamster?" From behind him the deep rumble of his lover's voice startled him, causing him to almost unbalance and fall backwards. It seemed as though the hamster was also startled by the sudden appearance of the large frame as it too quickly looked up. "It looks like you."

Feeling irritation rising and heat filling his cheeks, he pointed at the small creature that had now pressed tiny pink paws onto the separating glass, big ears perked as though listening. "H-how... am I anything like a hamster?" Honestly, sometimes he had to wonder what the man was thinking, comparing him to a small, cute children's pet; he was a man too after all. A tiny smile lit familiar features as he watched the author bend down to examine the tiny Chinese hamster who was inspecting him just as intently.

"Well it's small and cute, and it has the same colour fur." Spluttering for a few moments he didn't even realise that the store attendants were loading the whole tank of Marimo onto a trolley to be delivered into their apartment. If he had, he no doubt would have wondered where in 'the Marimo room' that he would be able to locate their newest inhabitants. What had caught most of his attention was Usagi-san pointing out the ball of fluff that was looking at him inquisitively and asking for it to be boxed up. "But I don't even know how to care for hamsters!"

Even as his protest died on his lips a book was pressed into his hands, thankfully seemingly short and covered in pictures of hamsters similar to the one that was currently being corralled into a box. At the last minute a soft grey head appeared and darted into the open box just as the swift creature was finally caught. Looking a little confused the sales women peered into the box, looking at the two hamsters who looked back. "We'll keep them both."

"Don't just decide on your own!" Finally finding his voice Misaki never-the-less was swept along as a cage was selected and the required food and bedding were procured. In the end he always was pulled into whatever whims the author had at any given time, even though it meant he would end up looking after their new pets. At least they were extremely cute, he was sure he would get much more attached to them than the ever present Marimo, never understanding what about the algae that Usagi-san liked so much.

"We'll call them Mi-chi and Aki-san." With that the hamsters were dully named, a swirling confusion sweeping through his mind as he wondered why of all the names the author could come up with he had chosen such odd names. Gazing at the silvery hamster and the fawn one suddenly he flushed crimson as it dawned on him that Mi-chi could very easily be a pet name for him and Aki-san was obviously something a wife might call Usagi-san. "I'll never call you that!" A faint amused sound tickled Usagi-san's throat before he merely grasped his arm and lead him out of the pet shop into the afternoon sunlight.

Such is the unfortunate tale of Takahashi Misaki, aged 19, now owner of two Chinese hamsters, and the much abused lover of Usami Akihiko.


End file.
